


Come Cover Me

by jenstraflintlocked



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: another attempt at a drabble (on Q they are so hard.....)
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 32





	Come Cover Me

Someone was pulling her arm. Ava glowered over her shoulder at Sara. It was too early to be woken up without a very good reason. Ava sometimes felt that Sara pulled the rug out from underneath her. This time, she was pulling the duvet.

“Ava Sharpe. Duvet Hogger.” Sara grinned sleepily. “Who’d’ve thought.”

Ava gave an eloquent grunt. She waited until Sara had snuggled down again, then rolled over, pulling the duvet with her.

“Jerk! I’m cold!”

Ava laughed. She pushed up, arranged the duvet across her like a sting ray, then flopped across Sara. “Better?”

“Hmm. I’ll take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't decide which was better Sara or Ava being the hogger went with Ava


End file.
